fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Penny version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Smith-Rolfe household was all dressed up for the occasion. Lilo Pelekai was dressed up like Princess Rosalina. Keoni Jameson was dressed up like a Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Anna, Rapunzel and Merida were dressed up like Harem girls. Chip was dressed up like a Park Ranger. Dale was dressed up like a pilot. John Smith was dressed up like Dracula. Pocahontas was dressed up like a fairy. John Rolfe was dressed up like a waiter. Elroy Jetson was dressed up like Tarzan and Penny was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Rolfe exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Pocahontas asked. "Yes, I am," Rolfe said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Penny inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Penny said. It made Lilo, Keoni, Chip, Dale and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Penny face!" Pocahontas exclaimed. She ran up to Penny, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Penny did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Rolfe said. "Wow, Pocahontas," Smith said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Smith," Pocahontas smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Rolfe." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Rolfe said. "Like a paint job." Smith said. Then he noticed Lilo dressed up as Princess Rosalina, Keoni dressed up as a Cheshire Cat, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida as Harem girls, Chip dressed up as a Park Ranger and Dale dressed up as a pilot. "Hey, Keoni, my dear boy!" he said. He and Keoni gave each other a hug. "This is your tenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Lilo and the Three Princesses and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Lilo said, "He's a Cheshire cat." "A Cheshire cat?!" Smith asked, not believing his stepdaughter. "I mean the yellow eyed, grinning cat." Anna said. Smith faced Keoni again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Keoni hugged each other. As soon as Penny grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Rolfe glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Penny!" Penny glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Elroy said. "Elroy, that's not a nice thing to say to Penny." Pocahontas said. Rolfe didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Penny mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Elroy said. "Elroy, stop calling your sister names!" Pocahontas scolded lightly. Lilo, Keoni, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Chip, Dale and Smith just gasped at Penny's insolence. Rolfe was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Penny was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Elroy said. "That's enough now, Elroy." Anna told him. Penny jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Rolfe yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Lilo, Keoni, Chip, Dale, Pocahontas, Smith and the Three Princesses gasped in shock. Penny glared angrily at Rolfe and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MEDUSA!" She then stomped off to her room, where her three mouse friends Bernard, Miss Bianca and Jake are waiting for her. "So just Keoni, my three aunts, my brothers and I are going?" Lilo asked. "Yes, darling." Pocahontas said. Lilo became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Keoni, Chip, Dale, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida following her. "Rolfe, what was that all about?" Pocahontas asked. Rolfe shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." Pocahontas said. "She's totally out of control!" Rolfe replied. "But it's Halloween," John Smith said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Smith, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've even washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Rolfe said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Smith said, "Think of Keoni, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children." Category:Halloween Stories Category:No Trick or Treating